


Art: A Gallant Rescue

by kryptidfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidfox/pseuds/kryptidfox
Summary: Knight Harry heroically saves Lord Malfoy from treacherous monster.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
